Happy Endings
by iMadz
Summary: Happy Endings are myths. For one god damn day, it was all perfect and then...nothing. All they got was one day. Just one freaking day! From Elena's POV! Based on two Ideas from TVD, Sire and Cure thing! I don't wanna say much. Just read this. I miss TVD a lot, and only thing on which I can survive till 17th Jan is FF's on DE! :)


Okay. So here I am. My name is Madz. I have written two stories previously on Delena. Here this is I came up with. I don't own anything. And sorry for my mistakes. I am very new for this FanFiction site so half of the time, I never know what would I post and what actually would be seen! LOL! And yes, English is not my first or second language. About this OS, well, I just wanted to write it. Ever since this stupid sire and cure thing has been introduced, all my thoughts were like this! Its dark, tragic and sad. My very comfortable area! I like writing sad stories! Tragedy has its own beauty!

~ Happy Endings ~

For the thirteenth time I rang Jeremy and still he was not picking up the phone. Damn. I should have gone with them. I should not have listened to Stefan at all. I needed to go there. I cursed myself as I tried Bonnie's cell again. Thank god, I sent Bonnie as I lost my trust in Stefan when it came to Jeremy and it was for better even Jeremy was uncomfortable with him. It was irony that my brother actually hated Damon but he learned his killing and hunting skills from him and we both knew that Jeremy liked Damon, though we never talked about it, not me, not Jeremy and not even Damon. It was one little silent agreement not to talk about family. Family. I can only think about Jeremy and Damon when word came to my mind which reminds me that they both should have been here by now with Bonnie and Stefan. Why I was so restless? I walked back and forth on the porch of the boarding house. I was just going inside to get myself a blood bag and it happened. Suddenly, everything was black, and I tried to scream but my voice was muffled in my throat and I choked. I had no idea what exactly was happening to me, but I just dropped onto my knees at the table inside the house and held clutched my heart with deadly tight grip. It was sharp pain in the middle of the heart which was not supposed to be beating. Tears ran down my cheeks as the pain grew more and more and it was difficult to breathe and then it was gone. I sighed of relief and everything was clear. I felt free and there was nothing in mind, it was just plain. But the pain was not gone. I felt terrible, creepy feeling that something was wrong. I could breathe but with every unwanted breath it left that sharp pain in my chest. It was unbearable. Damon. I don't know how but I know. It has everything to do with Damon. Next thing I knew was dark black clouds overpowered my vision and I was numb. I was gone. I was lost.

When I opened my eyes, I was not at the table where I passed out. I was on bed. It was not familiar. It was Stefan's room, as I recalled. I felt extremely uncomfortable and I got up and ran straight to Damon's room, in the shine of hope that he would be there with his playful smirk and he would give one of his sarcastic welcoming line. I ran because I wanted to see him badly. Screw the sire bond; I was so in love with him. Ever since he sent me home from the lake house, all I did was thinking about him. He set me free and I was free but my mind was there. I remembered my last goodbye kiss all the time. I really had no idea why everyone was creating hype for the bond. I was perfectly fine, my feelings were real. I kept telling everyone but no one listened, not even Damon who was so blinded by doing the right thing. I spent my nights thinking about the beautiful night we shared. I spent my days reminiscing about how we were happy. It was one hell of a beautiful day, let's say, twenty four hours before the stupid bond bomb broke on us. I loved him. I realized it when I was away from him, when he was busy teaching Jeremy how to kill Vampires, risking his own life for me and my brother. I knew I loved him and I was ready with an entire crappy, filmy and so very cheesy romantic speech to make him realize that I loved him. I was ready. And all I needed was him and he was not there. But as I make my way to his room I was happy I would find him. I was so very ready to tell him how much I love him, want him, forever.

As I entered his room, all my hopes shattered in one look. All I saw was an empty room. I could not believe. But I was not the one to give up, how could I forget Damon loves his bourbon, he must be downstairs. I quickly went downstairs only to find Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline sitting on the sofas in front of each other, they were not speaking anything, from the look of Jeremy and Stefan, I knew something was wrong. And where was Damon? I looked at his small bar, empty chairs. Where was he? I moved ahead and asked, 'Where is he?'

'You woke up.' Stefan stated and got up to come closer to me. But I backed away.

'Where is he?' I moved away from Stefan and went to Jeremy. I kept asking same question repeatedly shaking his shoulders. But he didn't answer; instead he caressed my cheeks in most loving way, and tried to make me sit beside him. But I refused. I would anything he would ask, just once I see Damon by myself. I had my speech. I need to tell him. I…and Stefan's voice interrupted my thoughts.

'Elena…You need to sit. Damon is not coming.'

'What do you mean he is not coming? You all went there to get him back from the cave, you went to save him. Then…Please. Tell me that he is fine' I snapped.

And as I said, the thought slipped my mind and I realized. The horrible thought came to my mind and I shook from the core. What if Damon was not fine? What if that hunter has kept him caged? I shivered when I imagined Damon being tortured to death, bleeding and alone. No. I stopped thinking about those torturous thoughts and sat beside Jeremy, cuddling him closer. I wanted to something to hold on. I needed Jeremy. He put his arms around my shoulders and rubbed warmly.

'Please, tell me he is fine, please…Please…Please, Jer!' Tears formed in my eyes as I begged my little brother to give me something hopeful about Damon.

Jeremy did not say anything, he just looked at Bonnie and she presented me his ring. It was his ring. Damon's _Lapis Lazuli_ ring with a capital D in it, my heart would definitely stop if it would be beating at all. I looked at his ring like it was something horrible, I was afraid to touch it. What did that even mean? Damon without ring, Was he on suicide mission? I was mad, I was terrified, I was shocked, I was afraid, I was heartbroken.

'He will never come back, Elena. I am so sorry' Bonnie said reluctantly.

'He can't be dead' I snapped. It was time I should come clean with everything. I needed to hear, I needed to see it by myself. Damon could not be dead. Damon was…Damon. He was selfish enough to get his ass saved, even at the last moment. Damon was a Vampire, a really bad one. No one could kill him.

'He is. I saw it myself, Elena' Stefan replied. I hated him at that immediate moment.

'No. No. No…no…no…no…'I refused to believe that. I shook my head and I shook that terrible thought out from my messy head, Jeremy held me as I cried. I didn't even realize I was crying. Bonnie and Caroline stood up, trying to comfort me as if I was broken. Well, I was not. I did not want them to see this Elena. Only Damon was allowed to see me like this. Damon had right, he would see me like this and he would hold me and he would not judge me. But he was not there. I stood up, and backed away from all of them; I ran straight to his room and locked myself in his room. I heard them talking about me, Stefan insisting to be with me, Jeremy asking him to stay away and Bonnie soothing him, Caroline asking Stefan to give me an hour. An hour? Who was she kidding? I would need an entire eternity to come out from what exactly just happened. I stopped listening to them in an instant, when I stood by the window, as it was raining. It was weird. It never rains this time in the year, in Mystic Falls. I kept crying silently, staring at the rain. I came back to his bed, and threw myself on his bed, inhaling his scent. It was mesmerizing, how his scene alone could soothe me. I stopped crying. It was not deliberate, it was accidently. I just could not cry. All I felt was empty, hollow. From inside, I felt the same pain, I felt the hours before. I sat up, and played with his ring. It did not make any sense, I just felt exposed. All I wanted was to take Damon in my arms and never let him leave. But there was no point. He was not there.

He was not there. He would never come back, the thought slipped my mind and suddenly, I realized. It was true. He was dead. Dead. Dead like never be able to wake up again, stopped living. He would never open his eyes and do the eye thing with me. He would never give me one of his charming and irresistible playful smirks. There would be no sarcastic remarks, there would be no jokes every day, there would be no smile, there would be no kiss and not his warm gaze, his fingers tracing my back, his lips caressing mine. He would never be here with me, to hold me when I break, to tell me that I love him. He would never listen to my speech; he would never ever even know how much I love him. He would never get the fact that it was not the bond, he was loved truly. He would never know. He would never come back. He was gone, really gone. No magic, no ring, no blood, nothing could help him come back. He was…Dead.

And I was cold. And I missed his warmth. And a part of me just…_died._

I don't know for how long I stayed like frozen dead in his bed, days or night, I lost track. I often refused and screamed to leave me alone, when someone would come at the door. I didn't want them, I wanted Damon. And if I would not get Damon then I wanted to be alone. I don't know if I was blind, fool or plain stupid when I hoped for happy endings, when I believed that happy endings are for real. I was an Idiot. Happy Endings are myths. For one god damn day, it was all perfect and then…nothing. And I was, no, we were bigger fools, to even expect for a day that we could be happy without no reason. I was so, stupid when I smiled thoughtlessly and expected happy ending for me and him. What was I thinking? After all I been through after my parents' death, I was actually content and I was actually hoping for my happy fairytale ending with Damon. I wanted things for us. I dreamed our future. I wanted us a bright, blissful, shiny future and all I got was more or less than twenty four hours. All we got was a night, a very happy, wonderful, dreamy and beautiful night. What a cruel joke fate played with us, with him? Why there was no happy ending for me, for us? I kept thinking and stared at nothing but his ring. I got up and found my vervain necklace, and removed the vervain pendant from it, and I wore it again with Damon's ring in it. I felt little better, like a part of him was with me, though it was just like a drop in the ocean but it was something. I needed to feel him. I wanted to feel him. I wanted him, badly. And he was not coming back. It was not fair.

'Elena, it's your Jer. Please open the door for me. I won't force you anything. Just let me in for once.' I heard. I did not react but I got up, opened the door and without even looking at him, I was back where I was, in Damon's bed, clutching his ring to my heart. Jeremy came closer and kissed my forehead, caressed my face.

'I am not going to say sorry or I understand because I know I will not. Elena, I don't even know what you must have been feeling. All I know is that I am here. I love you. I love you for who you are. I don't give a damn about cure, if you don't want it. But I know I need to tell you something. I was the one who spent last few days with him. And I know how he felt. Elena, I know you love him and you wanted to tell him that. Bonnie told me. You need to know how he felt for you. Elena, he loved you. He really loved you like I wanted someone to love you other than me. He was bad ass but he was Damon. And he loved you so much that he was selfless enough to go ahead with the risk for finding the cure. We both knew it would kill him, but he sent me away and continued. I am so sorry Elena, I could not stop. I would if I could. Because I know you two made each other happy. I just want you to know that he loved you and I love you, I am here, anytime you want. I am not going to force you to do anything. You can stay here all you want, just remember I love you.' He said with calm and cool voice, with so much maturity in it. When my little brother did grow up so much? I was stunned by his revelation. Damon loved me but why in the hell he went away? Jeremy gave me another kiss and left me alone. What a peace! I loved my brother, after Damon if anyone could understand me without judging me, it was Jeremy. I was so glad that I, no more have to take care of him, the roles were reversed, he was giving me a word of advice. I hate myself.

'_I want you to throw my ashes off The Wickery Bridge.'_

I remembered his words, and another wave of excruciating pain hit my dead heart. I curled myself into his bed.

I was lost. It must have been weeks after my life turned upside down, I was barely holding it together. The emptiness in my core was so eating me up that I had no control over it. I wanted to feel something. Time passed by and I thought it would help but with each passing second, it increased. I needed him more, I wanted him more and I knew he would never come back. I could not cry. I could not feel. All I had was emptiness. I never left his room, Stefan tried hard to get me speak to him but I just did not want to. They all tried but after my deadly unpersuasive response, they all decided to give me more time, while Jeremy was supporting as always by just being there, saying nothing, just what I wanted exactly. I was lost in my one day memory with him when I heard Stefan coming in. I did not turn around.

'Elena! We got it! We got the cure. Damon did not die for nothing; he did what he wanted to do. I got it now, it all makes sense now, and I understood what Damon was thinking…'

I stopped listening to him at minute when he mentioned Damon did not die for nothing. I was mad at him, how could he be so blinded for the damn cure that he forgot that his own brother was dead? I avoided him and I moved out from the room, I needed to go somewhere else. Anywhere but here, I was downstairs when Stefan stopped me.

'Elena, wait. We got the cure; you have to take the cure. You are going to be fine now. You will be just fine.' He came closer and caressed my cheeks. A new wave of anger hit me and I jerked him away.

'Stay away from me, Stefan.'

Caroline stood by him and she was actually happy, I was in shock. Did no one know that they got cure because my incredibly selfless stupid man died? Was everyone that blind? I could not believe Damon did die for this; he died for me, for the damn cure. And there…I felt it. Guilt. Pain. Grief. I was so guilty, I was sorry…It was unbearable for me to accept that I got to live at the cost of losing the person I love the most. Suddenly, I felt my cheeks wet. Oh. I was crying, the countless days and nights with emptiness were covered with new found guilt now. I started crying, it was inescapable. Why this happened to me? I could be human again and what would I feel? Remorse. Pain. It hurt. It did hurt badly with all this hurt filled in my chest. I wanted to jump from the cliff and never came up. I wanted to burn myself up in sun; I could not take that pain anymore. There was only so much hurt I could take. I saw Stefan coming to me, and I backed away,

'Elena, he did this for you. He wanted you to live like human, grow up. This is not you. You have to take the cure. Look. I know you are sad, but I promise you will be just fine when you will become human again, the sire bond has been broken, and with cure, you will be fine. Everything will be fine.'

Urgh. I wanted to kill him myself with a stake in the middle of his body. What the hell he was talking about? Did he really forget that Damon was his brother? I was fuming with anger, blood in my veins was burning and I snapped.

'Stefan. I don't want the cure. If getting cure means I have to deal with Damon being dead, I don't want your damn cure. If I get to be human again, I can't live with the fact that I had to pay a big price for that. It would cost me the love of my life. I would not survive, I can't. I loved him. I love him, correction. I can't take this cure. I don't want this. You know why? Because, being human again means I will have to deal with all those feelings, sadness, grief, pain, anger, guilt…and I can't feel that. It hurts, already. With a Vampire, I still have an option to switch it off. I am not getting the cure and it's final. I wanted my human life with Damon, live my remaining life with him, have his kids…I don't want this if Damon is not here with me. I freaking loved him and I feel terrible that I have fight for it now…When he was alive, I was fool enough to ignore him and hurt him and when finally, I realized what I want…He is not here!'

I hit a hard blow. I knew. Admitting in front of Stefan that I loved Damon was little rough but I did not care, exactly. I hated this Stefan, this was not the person whom once I loved. He was changed. He has become so selfish that his madness for cure had gotten Damon killed. And my stupid man Damon was ever so self-sacrificing that he did it. Right thing, he told me once. Oh. I hate Damon, I hate him in such weird way that makes me love him. I was going insane by each minute. When did Damon become so important? It was like he is in my veins, and I can't get him out. His death made me poetic, even. All I knew was that I was screwed, in a really twisted way.

'But he would hate this. He would not like this, Elena.' Caroline interrupted.

Oh. So now she cares. She knows that Damon existed.

'Since when have you started thinking about Damon, Caroline? Last I remember, he was a Manslut and he was taking advantage of me, right? So, tell me exactly, why actually should I listen to you? I am not sired to him anymore, right? Then why in the hell I miss him so much and why I just want to see him once and tell him how much I love him? Why? Please…Caroline. Enlighten me.' I said in bitter voice, anger was taking toll on me; I was shivering in extreme rage.

'I am sorry, Elena.' Caroline said and I instantly stopped her.

'Don't! Actually, none of you should be sorry. You hated Damon. Fine. Bonnie, you would kill him if he would not have been my friend in the first place. Stefan, you asked him to set me free that was one hell of a so called selfless love you showed. You all hated him. You used him for cure and I feel alone. I feel terrible that he died. But I don't get it, why in the bloody hell you are sorry for? All of you hated him if I remember correctly. I, falling for Damon was sire bond, it was about bad boy glory, and it was a mistake, you thought he took advantage of me, you think of him so low that even now you would not at least appreciate what he did for me, for us, it's like nothing has changed. Well…here is a news flesh. Damon died. And everything is changed. Sire bond is broken and I love him even more and he is dead. I am left alone. And my friends want me to be human. Wow. Three claps for my lovely friends!' I clapped mockingly. I was a Vampire and I really did not need to breathe every single time, but I did, as I spoke in anger with lightening fast speed. GOD! I was so mad at them, mad at Damon, mad at myself…mad at my cruel fate, my whole god damn life.

'And if Damon would hate me for being me, like this. I would be glad because he would be alive and he would hate me. He would be ALIVE. I would have gladly made him hate me!' I was surprised at my own words, I so sounded like Damon. I was being Damon, of course, female Damon. When I became Vampire, I knew that I was becoming like him, but I had no Idea it would feel like this. Damon held so much passion, anger in him, I was being the same. I held the same passion, anger and hatred. I was no good and perfect obedient girl Elena. I was one bad ass Vampire Elena. I sensed Stefan trying to say something but I backed away and in a fraction of a second I left. I needed to get out from there.

It was raining, wildly. I had no clue, why it was raining but I was middle in the road. I was Vampire, I could run as fast as I could. But I did not. I was crying and I was walking slowly, in a defeated manner. What was the point? I hated myself. There was so much pain, so much guilt. I remembered random words I heard from Vampires when I was human. A Switch. I remembered how Damon and Stefan talked in past about turning off the switch, there would be no pain, no guilt, just nothing. My urge to switch off my emotions was so strong that I just wanted to switch it off and vanished into thin air. I don't want to be here, I want to leave anywhere but here where I can't remember him, about his painful death. Finally, my tears were dried, I was tired of crying. There was nothing left, not even enough tears. I was walking and walking when suddenly, I smelled it. I smelled the blood. My inner demon woke up. I followed the smell with a quiet footstep. At the time, I reached at the middle of the road, the smell was gone. I smirked. I was loser. Rain had stopped. I was wet. And I did not care. I was in the middle of the read, in a dark night, nothing could be seen and suddenly it hit my mind.

I lied on the middle of the road. I smiled sadly on my Idea. I was so like him. I had become female Damon. I was being selfish, angry, and mean, I left my friends, my brother and all I cared about was blood. I just needed blood. I was turning Monster and I had no regrets. As I lie in the middle of the road, I looked at sky, there was no moon tonight, only dark clouds, I could see. There was no sound, it was dead quiet. And I was waiting for someone to come, a faceless human. And soon I heard the voice of car. I closed my eyes as I sensed that car stopped and someone stepped out from the car. As the person came closer, the smell become stronger, I was losing it. I just needed to eat him.

'Are you okay, Miss?'

And I got up with my fangs raising out from my painful gums, my eyes red and my fierce face. I saw him scared for a moment and then, I sunk my teeth in the croon of his neck. His scream echoed in the woods but there was no one. It felt so good. I did not feel a thing, except for his sweet, calming blood. I could not feel better, as blood pumping in his veins went straight into my mouth, so sweet, so tempting, and so satisfactory. I wanted more. Soon I dried him out from blood and that faceless stranger was dead. I hear the woman screaming his name, and she was scared. She tried to run away and I followed her, thanks to Vampire speed, I just had to take few steps and I was onto her. I smiled bitterly and bit her in the neck and lost myself in the taste of her sweet blood. Until the last ounce of blood, I dried her and left two bodies there. It was magic. There was no pain, no guilt, it did not hurt anymore. I turned off the switch and I was free from all emotions. I did not feel a thing for any of those strangers. I walked away and lost myself into the world.

I passed through my home where I was born, raised up and made believed that world was a good place, there are good people and there are fairytale love stories in it. It was the place where I was born as human with feelings and then I became ruthless monster, just before few minutes. Fairytale and happy endings, that's what my mother told me as bed stories. Well, mine was definitely not. I was just plain fool to believe in happy endings. I believed deeply, and my prince, my savior, my Salvatore came and everything was just perfect for few happy moments and then he was taken away from me, and instead I have become the same Monster. I smiled at my twisted fate as I remembered my mother saying…As they live happily ever after.

Happy Endings are Myths.


End file.
